Kurt Hair Sexual
by fakeditfromthewordgo
Summary: When Blaine turns up in Kurt's room at 2am, confessions and fluff ensues. One-shot, drabble-esque. Klaine.


There was a quiet knock on Kurt's door. Thankfully, he'd always been a light sleeper, so he awoke with a start, hands immediately jumping to his hair – God forbid anything happen to it. Cautiously, he called out: "Come in?"

After a tense moment of silent stillness, the doorknob tentatively turned, the door was pushed open, and an awkward-looking Blaine was revealed. He looked half-asleep, but positively adorable with his masses of thick curly brunette hair, and big chocolate eyes. Kurt's heart was instantly melted, and he repressed a fangirl-like sigh.

"Kurt?" His voice was soft, but tired. "Can I come in? Please?" Kurt nodded, patting the bed. Blaine gratefully padded over, shutting the door behind him. He yawned, before surveying Kurt with tired eyes. "I love your hair like that."

Kurt's heart started being just a _little bit faster _and he noticed how close Blaine was sat to him: Their knees almost touched. He shook his head, both to deny Blaine's statement and clear it from any further romanticised thoughts. "No, my hair looks terrible in the mornings, don't try to deny-"

"Kurt," Blaine rolled his eyes warmly. "I love your hair like that. Don't try to change my opinion, 'cause I can be just as stubborn as you, and you know it's not happening."

The other boy sighed, self-consciously pulling his hands through his limp, fluffy hair. "Whatever. You're wrong. But, it's-" He checked the luminous green clock on his bedside table, resting on top of his copy of Pride and Prejudice- "2am. If you make me miss my 6am alarm, I swear to God, I will kill you. You _know_ how many hours my skin needs to-"

"Kurt." Once again, Blaine silenced him with a word. "Relax. Your skin's flawless. And I just... I couldn't sleep. So I decided to come see if you were awake."

_You were the reason I couldn't sleep anyway, _Kurt wistfully completed in his head, before berating himself for sounding like a lovesick teenage girl. He consoled himself with: _Your skin's flawless. I love your hair like that. _

There was something about Blaine when he was tired that made him more honest. More likely to say the things on his mind. It wasn't like he was drunk – Kurt got the feeling that he'd remember exactly what he said – just like he forgot some of his prohibitions.

Mercedes had told him, at one of their sleepovers, that he got flustered and 'all kinds of cute' when he was tired, but he did not believe her. At all. In any way, shape, or form. Especially when Rachel chimed in that was what he was usually like with Blaine, anyway, and Quinn said she betted it was wonderful when he was tired _and _with Blaine.

Just wait 'till she heard about this.

"Hey?" Blaine waved a hand in front of Kurt's face, snapping him out of his thoughts. He smiled. "You were daydreaming? Your eyes look beautiful when you daydream. They go all... big, and even bluer than normal."

_He noticed how blue his eyes were normally? _

No.

Kurt couldn't take this.

"Just... stop."

Surprised, Blaine blinked. "What? What's wrong?" At that moment, their knees knocked, and after experiencing a spark of electricity, Kurt realised he'd have to stand to make his point properly.

"Stop... stop complimenting me," he bit his lip, pacing around the room. "Please. You know how I feel about you, and this is just... this is just going to get my hopes up, when I know, in my heart of hearts, there is no chance that anything between us is ever going to happen. Okay, hanging out, I don't mind. But coming to my room at 2am? Oh, Blaine. You know I'm always here for you." He turned around, eyes locking with Blaine's, who was still sat on Kurt's bed looking completely gobsmacked. "But remember how it feels for me sometimes. Replaying the things you say in my head, feeling my heart lift... I can't take it, Blaine."

In a matter of seconds, Blaine had crossed the room, and was stood so close to Kurt that he could feel the other boy's breath on his cheek. "Kurt..." He whispered, looking up at him, eyes so warm and gentle Kurt didn't know if he wanted to cry at the boy's condescending understanding, or melt into a puddle of lovesick teenage girl.

"I'm sorry," Kurt suddenly felt the need to apologise, something he'd never really felt before. He was Kurt Hummel, he didn't need to apologise, but with Blaine he was feeling all kinds of things he'd never really felt before. "I didn't mean to-"

Blaine laughed, and pulled Kurt's face down to his – suddenly the height difference wasn't humorous – capturing his lips into what seemed like an echo of a kiss.

"Kurt, I came here because I needed to hear your voice," he said quietly, locking his arms around the awestruck boy's waist. "Not because you're my best friend, because I wanted to see what your hair looked like with no gel – _adorable,_ by the way – and I was wondering about that in a more-than-friends kind of way. I just... it's like, I finally realised."

Kurt cocked his head to one side, trying to control the emotions running amok in his head enough to respond. "Realised what?"

Blaine grinned. "I'm Kurt-hair-sexual."

And with that, Kurt laughed, protested lightly – 'It's _horrible _with no gel!' - but didn't complain when Blaine pulled his head down to do more of that deadly kissing stuff.


End file.
